


Unprecedented times

by Kangoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: A collection of small stories set during and after the events of Detroit: Become Human, told through social media
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Social Media Fics





	Unprecedented times

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me experimenting with social media formatting and DBH worldbuilding haha

**CyberTinker**

**__** _When official Cyber Life support isn’t enough_

Posted in **Jailbreaking**

[QUESTION] Should I deviate my android?

[05/11/2038 5:54pm]

**mrbeaver22**

Hi tinkerers! Long time lurker first time poster etc etc

Since you can’t go on the internet without hearing about deviation lately, i’ve been thinking about it a lot and. I’ve been wondering: should I deviate my android? 

Seems kinda fucked up to keep an android now that we know they can have free will. On the other hand, I’m in a wheelchair and there’s a lot of stuff that would get a lot harder to do if he decides to leave (my apartment isn’t 100% wheelchair accessible so I would either have to get an at-home nurse or move and i can’t afford either). Doesn’t feel right to keep him like this though. There’s also the problem that I don’t know how to do the whole deviation thing lmao

Thoughts?

Edit: He’s a KR200 model, I bought him preowned five years ago.

[05/11/2038 7:02pm] 

**zebrag**

why would you deviate your android lmao

enjoy it while you can

[06/11/2038 9:12am] 

**[MOD]Lobsteroid**

Unfortunately we don’t know what causes deviation yet, though i’ve heard TheBraveLittleJailbreaker is working on it

[06/11/2038 12:38am]

**Nitwitch**

mrbeaver22 braver than any us marines 

God knows i wouldn’t try it, I paid 7k for this guy

Can’t do shit if he deviates on his own, godspeed to him, but fuck if i’m not getting my money’s worth while i still can

[06/11/2038 3:30pm]

**BubblySwan6**

> [MOD]Lobsteroid said: _Unfortunately we don’t know what causes deviation yet, though i’ve heard TheBraveLittleJailbreaker is working on it_

hope he has a good vpn 

or he better get ready to get SWAT’ed as soon as CL hears about it

[10/11/2038 7:18pm]

**mark_us200**

> mrbeaver22 said: _Hi tinkerers! Long time lurker first time poster etc etc_

_Since you can’t go on the internet without hearing about deviation lately, i’ve been thinking about it a lot and. I’ve been wondering: should I deviate my android?_

_Seems kinda fucked up to[...]_

The fact that you’re asking yourself that question despite having reasons to NOT let that android deviate shows that you must be a very kind person, and I’m sure he would not mind continuing to work with you until you can find an alternative solution to your living situation

As for the actual question: I would recommend reaching out to other deviant androids, they might have a better idea of the process.

[10/11/2038 7:33pm]

**mrbeaver22**

> mark_us200 said: _I would recommend reaching out to other deviant androids_

Good idea but i have no idea how to find other deviants 

Pretty sure they’re not too keen on letting themselves known considering the whole ‘wanted criminals’ thing haha

[10/11/2038 7:35pm]

**mark_us200**

> mrbeaver22 said: _Good idea but i have no idea how to find other deviants_

I do :)

DM me

[10/11/2038 11:02pm]

**Nitwitch**

Why does mark_us200 sound so shady lmao

[25/11/2038 7:15am]

**[MOD]Lobsteroid**

Detroit answered that question already. Closing the thread.

[THREAD CLOSED BY MODERATOR]

**Related threads:**

[RELEASE] PL600 Jailbreak: no parental control

[QUESTION] Any way to change AL300 voice module?

[HELP] I tried to jailbreak my LM100 and now he can only say “According to all laws of aviation[...]


End file.
